On Hold
by crystalxangel
Summary: She's been awaiting for his call. But how long will she wait? Even though he's already dead. R


On Hold

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Note: "Please wait." Have you ever heard that on the phone? Usually. But there were times that they ditched the call on me. Man!

.:Story:.

"_Please wait…"_

A loud sigh was heard across the mansion. She held the phone closely to her ear and anticipated for someone to answer on the other line. She twirled the long line in front of her and still, she was anticipating.

"_BEEP…"_

She stopped twirling and she stopped anticipating. She slowly placed the phone on its place and sat down to the nearest chair. She knew that it would somehow happen. She knew that no one would answer.

"Are you still waiting for someone to answer you?" a dark and masculine voice asked above her. She looked up and saw a boy up on the second floor. She sighed and replied with a weak 'no.'

The boy walked down the steps, with careful eyes placed on her. When she found that he was coming near her, she immediately stood up and fastened her pace. When she was about to leave the room, he stopped and so did she. "No one answers you if you keep walking away."

She covered her eyes with her long bangs and said, "If I did stay, would someone call to me? Would they ever notice me? Would they even look into my eyes? If I were to answer, it would be a no."

And she ran out of the huge mansion. The boy looked over to where she ran off to. "If only you would open your eyes. You'll see that I am calling to you."

She ran and ran until she bumped into a stranger. Knowing that he would somehow scold her, she forced her lips to open and say, "I'm sorry!" And once more ran off. But before she could've taken more steps, he called to her, "Wait!"

She stopped and waited for an explanation to why he stopped her. He walked over to her and gave her a tissue. She raised her head, so that her bangs couldn't cover her face any longer. She kindly took it and thanked him.

"How did you know?" she asked him gently. He looked at her with cheerful eyes and a bit of concern. She saw his eyes sparkle as he answered, "You were crying. And I couldn't risk you of getting hurt."

She bowed and thanked the young man. He patted her and said, "Hey. No problem." And then he left off.

She sat on an open bench and carefully examined her hands. On it was the tissue that the stranger had just given her. She looked at it even more and had gotten the idea of something big.

"Returning to him would be nice. But if I did, would I even find my reason and answers?" she asked herself in the silence. She looked up and had just now noticed that it had snowed coldly.

She had forgotten that fact. She had forgotten everything when she left the mansion. She forgot it was snowing, she forgot her coat and she forgot him. She hoped that she didn't but she did.

"When young, you seem to not know anything about everything. But when you slowly grow up, you realize that you know everything about anything. But, can you handle the truth?" a voice asked behind her.

She slightly jumped when she heard the voice coming from behind her. But when she heard the voice, she recognized the voice of an Itako, as it was her so called, 3rd sense.

"If only I persevere and hold on to that call. Every morning, I'd wait for it. Even in the afternoon, I still wait. And in the evening, I wait no more for I return it," she answered.

"Even if no one answers?" the Itako asked.

"Even if no one answers," she coolly answered. Then, the voice disappeared.

She heavily sighed and prayed silently. She closed her eyes to tell herself how the Itako had traced her. To how the Itako had known her.

The Itako had been telling her strange facts about her. She knew that it was true. She knew the Itako was also playing with her emotions. She feared the Itako. But, she slowly learned to control the Itako – or also known as her fear.

'If only…' she whispered, 'If only he would call once more.'

She stood up and slowly began to walk. She was now a bit calm, but was still shivering to the cold. She embraced herself for some warmth, but still, she was freezing. She then placed her palms in the pocket of her jeans, hoping it would work.

After a few hours of wandering the town, she noticed that it was already dark. But even if it were, she didn't fear it. Because the town was full of joy in the time of a celebration. Not a celebration of Christmas, but it was a celebration of their victory in a war.

When she heard a conversation of a great hero who saved their town from the war, she quickly covered her ears and ran to an alley. Not a good choice, she knew, but it was the only place where voices were known idle.

She hugged herself tighter as she hid in a box. "Everything is so new to me."

Flashback

_RING! RING!_

"_Hello?" she asked. The voice in the other line was in relief as he knew that she was still alive. She also sighed for he called her once more. "It's you…"_

"_Yes…" he answered her. She let out a soft cry and asked him, "When will you come back?" He frowned as he heard her ask. He knew so well that he couldn't he knew that it was dangerous to even return to her._

"_I'm sorry…" he answered. She jumped from his reply and asked, "W-What do you mean you're sorry?"_

"_I can't return to you… I belong here. To serve our people… And to protect you. You know that," he answered in a worried tone. She only was in fright that he wasn't to return to her._

"_But… You will call again, right?" she asked with a bit of assurance. He replied in a positive tone and they said their goodbyes._

_After late hours…_

"_I am glad to announce that the war is over! And our country is safe from the harm!" the news reporter had announced. She stood up in joy and hugged the man next to her._

"_Did you hear that!? We're saved!" she said in tears. He hugged her and nodded._

"_But I am sad to announce, to all of the people out there, that for the exchange of our victory, the soldiers of this land had risked their lives. And behind me, are their resting bodies," the news reporter had once more announced. The camera was now viewing the dead bodies._

_She released from their hug and was frightened. In front of her eyes, was the body of the person she had loved more that her life. She neared the screen and was sure that it was his body._

'_A pendant… Our pendant,' she whispered in her mind._

End of Flashback

"Why did he have to die?" she asked with tears forming in her sad eyes. She whipped them away when someone offered her a hand. She looked up and saw him – her loved one. But, the face was transformed into the person that she had ran away from earlier.

"I've been looking for you for hours!" he answered in a relieved tone. She took his hand and asked him, "Are you… mad?"

He looked at her with his eyes focusing on hers. He shook his head no and he hugged her. "I know you miss him. I know you're also desperate to just see him or hear his voice… But, I won't leave you."

With his last sentence, her eyes were wide open. And once more she cried. He hugged her and carried her home when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Next Day

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. Memories from yesterday had flashed in her mind once more. She had ran away, she bumped into a nice guy, she heard the Itako, she heard the conversation, she hid in the box, she had the flash back and she slept in his arms.

She slipped her feet in her slippers as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to remember how hardly she had cried yesterday.

She walked out of her room and walked the hall. She opened one door and saw him sleeping peacefully in his own bedroom. She opened the door widely and walked over to him.

"Thank you," she answered. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and she walked out of the door. He opened his eyes but his lips were still a bit saddened.

She walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. She had realized so much just from yesterday.

"He died from protecting. But, am I still protected?" she asked herself.

RING! The phone rang.

She looked over to the small table next to her and saw the phone moving and ringing. She reached for the phone and was a bit anxious.

And when finally she had picked it up, and placed it over her ear, she asked, "H-Hello?"

"Ah, I'm glad you're safe. And the town is also safe," a voice answered with a relieved tone. Her eyes shot open when she heard the voice.

"Is… Is that you?" she asked.

"Hi Anna," the voice answered.

"Y-Yoh!" she cried.


End file.
